Pillow Talk
by Precious Pup
Summary: Abby wakes up and overhears Tony and Tim talking about the complicated little 'thing' they have going together


Abby opened her eyes and blinked letting her eyes adjust to the soft darkness of her bedroom. She could hear the soft whispering beside her that had woken her and she listened carefully still feeling relaxed and almost incapable of moving after the playful pleasuring of earlier in the evening.

She could make out Tim's voice better as he was the one right beside her and Tony's hushed tones from the far side. Abby smiled to herself and stayed silent. Finally. Her boys rarely talked. They worked together, joked together, drank together, faced danger together they even fucked together but they rarely talked together.

"……………Abby is so easy to love you know? You can't help yourself." Tim's soft voice seemed kind of sad as if he was trying to work out a difficult puzzle.

Tony's slightly deeper whisper followed along behind.

"Yeah I know. Trust me I know. I think that if it wasn't for her this little thing we have going would have fallen apart months ago. When it gets……difficult she just smiles or looks at you and the next thing you know you find you don't really care what everyone else might think. And it just feels right. Even if it's just for the night."

There was a pause and Abby could feel Tim who was on his side facing away from her take a slightly deeper breath.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to do this with you? I mean to trust you? I'm always waiting for you to laugh at me or to tease me…but it's not even that. I can see the way Abby watches you. Hell I have watched you fucking together and I know how easy it would be for you to just steal her away. Sometimes I wonder why you even need me in this little arrangement."

Abby frowned at the hurt and vulnerability in Tim's voice. Didn't he understand that she cared for him too? That it only worked with the three of them together because they balanced out each others flaws? She was about to roll over and set him straight when Tony responded in her place.

Tony's whisper was cautious and hesitant as if he was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to do this with _you_? Not because of the other stuff but because……….every time we fuck it terrifies the shit out of me."

"What? Why?" Tim's whisper was surprised and almost indignant.

"Why? Why? Don't you get it? I care for you and THAT scares the shit out of me. And I know you care for me too and that makes it worse. I can see it in your eyes. Normally I would get to this stage and everything starts to get a bit close and I start to panic and break it off. Get free and then start all over with someone else. But you? You have never said that you care for me in that way. But you don't have to because I can see it in your eyes. There is that moment when I can see all those barriers drop away and you just don't care anymore that I'm your Senior Filed Agent, that I'm Anthony DiNozzo. You are just right there and you know that I'm inside you and crying your name and you look at me like everything is just perfect with the world."

Tony took a strained breath but continued on.

"With someone else I'm thinking are they lying? Are they just screwing with me to get something out of me? Do they mean it? But with you I know you're not lying. You haven't even said a word. How the hell am I supposed to run from that?"

Abby bit her lip and stayed silent as she wondered what Tim was going to say. The silence was long and awkward before Tim's ragged whisper broke the silence.

"I ….I was worried that if you knew. I mean really knew….how I felt that you might…I don't know…use it against me somehow. Everyone I have ever cared about has left me or screwed me over. They have even stolen from me. How do you keep trusting over and over again when it hurts so much?" Tim voice was bitter and Abby ached for her own part of his pain.

There was a pause and then Abby felt the bed move slightly as Tony reached for Tim and placed his hand on his hip.

"I don't know the answer to that one…Tim. I really don't. I have worked hard to never let myself get into that situation. All I know is that the flip side is lonely and cold. You can never let your guard down because as soon as you do you find yourself caring about someone. Then to escape you have to hurt them and yourself. I don't think you could live like that Tim. Not for long. You are too generous, too caring to turn into a cold hearted twisted asshole like me."

Tim stroked Tony face with a sad smile.

"See? You think of yourself as so terrible but I know that you're not. Not really. I know how much of the Tony is an act and how much of it is real. I work with you every day and I see when you're hurting. You are a good person who fights hard to do the right thing. You don't want to hurt _others_ and so you back out before it gets serious."

Tony gave a tiny quiet laugh

"And there you go again. Trusting me. Loving me. You can't help yourself can you? What if I said I can't guarantee that I won't hurt you? That I won't screw you over in some dreadful way? Because I can't Tim. I can't promise that I won't hurt you and that scares me because I don't want to do it."

"Then don't" Came Tim's soft reply and Abby almost cried at the intensity of that moment.

Tony sucked in his breath and Abby bit her lip and tried to stay still not wanting to interrupt a conversation that was months in the making.

Tony's voice started up again slightly louder, almost angry with himself.

"Remember the other week? We were fucking and Abby was watching and then I had to stop and ask you to roll over? I took you from behind? I didn't say why and you never asked but I couldn't handle how you looked at me. You had your legs wrapped around me and we were kissing and I just looked at you and it terrified me the absolute trust you had in me. So I stopped and got you on your knees instead so I didn't have to look at you. I grabbed your hips and just pounded you remember? I was _punishing_ you. I was so rough. Afterward you said you were fine but I'm sure you must have at least been a little sore and I just hated myself. What a coward I am!

If it wasn't for Abby I think I would have just …I don't know. Taken off, transferred for a while I suppose. Abby's so light hearted about ….us, about the three of us together it just sort of burnt all the pressure away. And I found I wanted to come back. To come back to Abby. To come back to you."

Tim was silent as he absorbed this before his voice hesitant and soft reached out to Tony.

"You were thinking of leaving us? Because you were afraid? But you're only afraid because you don't want to hurt us. Because you don't want to hurt me. Abby and I both love you and would never do anything to hurt you Tony. You just need to be brave enough to trust us for a while. To let go. Let us care for you for a change instead of you being the one to look out for us. We can take care of ourselves."

Tim reached for Tony and pulled him into a sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate as their feelings for each other were laid bare.

"Fuck me Tim. I want you to fuck me." Tony panted quietly slightly breathless

Tim pulled back and then turned over his shoulder to smile at Abby in the dark.

"You wouldn't mind would you Abbs?"

Abby smiled at him. She should have known he knew she was awake. She shook her head knowing they needed this moment together.

"No of course I don't mind. But first…"

Abby crawled over and kissed Tony "He was right you know. We wouldn't hurt you. We love you. When you get scared you just have to tell us to back off for a while. You can come back whenever you are ready. We promise."

Tony smiled and kissed her back sealing the promise, then groaned as Tim slipped his slick fingers inside him preparing him, stretching him. Tim hitched Tony's legs up high around his waist as he continued to slick up his tight entrance.

Abby leaned back and teased herself gently slipping her fingers inside herself as she watched Tim slowly push his hard cock deep inside Tony. Tony panted and moaned as Tim slowly bottom out and then slowly pulled back.

Tony tossed his head and clenched at the sheets as he felt the pressure building as Tim's large swollen cock nudged his sensitive prostate over and over again. Tony felt stretched and full and completely exposed. He rarely allowed Tim to top him. The experience was often physically intense but afterwards it left Tony feeling emotionally vulnerable so he avoided it at all costs.

Tony looked up into Tim's expressive loving eyes as he thrust above him and allowed him to see what he was feeling.

Tim simply smiled and leaning down kissed him.

"It's ok Tony. I've got you"

Tony shattered into a thousand pieces followed by Tim a few seconds later. With a cry Tim buried himself deep in Tony and shuddered clutching him close.

Abby watched her boys fucking together, her eyes soft and heavy as she climaxed with a moan, her body tensing and rippling in familiar waves under her touch.

Panting and sweating the three of them collapsed boneless onto the bed.

"Come here you" Tim reached across and rolled Abby into the middle of the bed between him and Tony where both men cuddled up to her.

Abby smirked into the darkness.

"So are you both going to prove how much you love me now?"

Tony and Tim laughed as they tickled and teased her for her cheekiness.

Tony smirked at Tim and then at Abby "Well I'm a bit wiped out now but if you give me a while I will see what I can do"

"Excellent" Abby nestled in deeper and pulled her two perfect guys closer feeling like puzzle pieces that just fit together.


End file.
